


next to your heartbeat

by ironccap



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Soulmates, finally these idiots confess, let them be happy, locked in a room, oblivious idiots, soft, they deserved this in season four
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironccap/pseuds/ironccap
Summary: Tokyo and Nairobi have had enough of the ridiculous amount of sexual tension in the monastery.If these two idiots would - for the love of god - just please confess their feelings to each other.People are trying to eat here.Sigh.





	next to your heartbeat

It had been ten days since the professor had assembled the team to go and attack the bank of Spain. Martin had been looking forward to this heist for ten years now, the heist he had planned together with his best friend, his hermanito, Andrès. The entire gang was now sitting in the garden, drinking and laughing together, while enjoying their time still free and without worries. Andrès had just told a joke, and the guys were losing it. Martin was sitting close to him – as always.

“I’m so tired of those two already, ugh.”, Nairobi sighed.

Tokyo curiously raised her eyebrow, “Who are you talking about?”, she asked.

“Well, Palermo and Berlin, obviously. It’s clear to me that they’re both crushing on each other. Or well, at least Palermo is. I’m not 100% sure about Berlin.”, Nairobi answered.

“But, isn’t Berlin straight? I mean… Didn’t he have a girlfriend?”, Tokyo said. Nairobi just raised her shoulders.

“I don’t think that’s any of your business.”, they suddenly heard. Tokyo turned around to see the professor standing there, his arms crossed.

“I’m sorry, professor, but we were just..”, Nairobi trailed off. She didn’t know how to respond. The professor just gave them a stern look and then walked away.

“Oops.”, Tokyo said. They both bursted out laughing.

“What’s so funny, _chicas_?”, Palermo smiled at them. They both just looked away, trying not to start laughing again.

Later that night, when everyone was asleep, Nairobi suddenly heard someone knocking on her door.

She opened the door. “_Que pasa?_ What are you doing here?”, she said, looking at Tokyo standing there.

“I have an idea.”, Tokyo just said and she slammed the door shut. Nairobi was looking at her like she’d become crazy, because it was literally three a.m. and she was so damn tired.

“Yeah? What’s your idea then?”, she answered.

“We lock them up in a closet.”, Tokyo whispered and started laughing afterwards.

“Wait, what? Who are we locking up?”, Nairobi asked, getting rather annoyed now. Did Tokyo really disturb her sleep to come and talk about some weird ass prank she was going to play on someone of the group?

“Berlin! And Palermo, obviously.”, she was still laughing.

“And why the fuck would we do that? I don’t want to take the risk of Berlin sniping me in my sleep, please.”, Nairobi said, but she looked amused now. Just the thought of locking those two somewhere for a while so the band could enjoy their breakfast without having to look at the painful, oblivious pining of those two idiots, that would be so amazing.

“Nairobi, carino, I don’t think you fully get what the plan is, here.”, Tokyo looked at her. Nairobi just shrugged her shoulders.

“Well… we’re locking them up in a closet, right?”, Tokyo continued, “so, they’ll have to be awfully close to each other in that small space. Have you never heard of this game called 7 minutes in heaven? We used to play that so many times when we were younger. I’d always end up with some guys or girls in the closet, and then we made out. Imagine what could happen with those two, they have way too much sexual tension between them, maybe they’ll finally take those shells off their eyes and just fucking kiss already.”

Nairobi was now finally realising what Tokyo’s full plan was. Finally getting those two ridiculous men to admit their feelings for each other. It would solve a lot of the awkwardness during dinners already, and to be honest, Nairobi was also really tired of seeing Palermo stare at Berlins lips every chance he got.

“Let’s do it, _hermana_.”, she smiled and high fived Tokyo.

-

The next day, plan Paris – that’s how they called it, because – you know – Paris, _c’est la ville d’amour_ – started. Nairobi had come up with an excuse to get Berlin to look in the closet they had in the big living room, she’d asked him to search for some new big rolls of paper. In the meantime, Tokyo had asked Palermo to go to the closet to search for some of the pieces of the Bank of Spain replica. It made sense to ask them, since they had lived in the monastery for ten years, so they knew where all the stuff was. Tokyo and Nairobi had gone to the closet the day before, to check which kind of things there were.

Palermo was walking towards the closet and went inside.

“Andrès, what are you doing here?”, was the last thing he could ask before someone suddenly slammed the door shut behind him. He heard the clicking of a key locking the door and turned around.

“_La concha de tu madre_, what’s going on?”, he yelled. The only thing he heard were the muffled laughs of Tokyo and Nairobi. He tried to slam on the door a few times, without any answer, and turned around to face Andrès.

“What the actual fuck just happened?”, he said, confusion clear on his face.

“_Hermanito_, I have a feeling that they just locked us in this closet together.”, Andrès dryly responded.

“Ah, yes. Thanks for stating the obvious.”, Martin rolled his eyes. He looked up to Andrès, only to realise that the closet was actually so goddamn small and they were almost pressed together. He could basically feel the body heat of Andrès, along with his steady heartbeat and his even breathing. It didn’t match Martins breathing at all, he was becoming a bit nervous, to be honest.

Suddenly, he felt a hand cupping his cheek, “Martin, what’s wrong? Are you claustrophobic.”, Andrès asked, worried.

_Act composed, act composed, act composed… _

“N-no, it’s not that.”, he stuttered. Okay, way to go, Martin, “It’s just.. you’re very hot. Uh, no, i-I m-mean, it’s very hot.”, what the fuck was he saying. Oh god, the conversation was a train wreck already.

That made Andrès laugh a bit, and he stared into Martins eyes. Martin knew he should have just looked away, but it was very hard to do.

“Don’t be so nervous, Martin. It’s just me you’re locked here with.”, Andrès eventually smiled.

“Y-yeah, I’m sorry. Goddammit, Tokyo.”, Martin cursed under his breath. The realisation had just come to him. Tokyo (and possibly also Nairobi) had set this up, to humiliate him, probably. They had probably seen the way he looked at Andrès. They’d put two and two together and had come up with the fact that Martin was, in fact, in love with Andres. And they were going to mock him, by doing this cruel thing to him. Locking him in the same damn closet with the love of his life, who wasn’t aware of his feelings, and who’d never reciprocate them. He let out a shaky breath. It caught Andrès’ attention.

“Martin?”, he asked.

“Y-yeah?”, Martin answered, his voice hoarse. Oh, great, he had started to cry. Fuck, he was so weak. And he couldn’t be weak. Not around Andrès, because if he did, he would let his guard down, and then he’d accidentally confess his feelings, and everything would go to shit. _Mierda_, he was so fucked.

“Martin, are you crying? Baby, don’t cry…”

_ **Baby. ** _

Yeah, that surely did things to his heart.

"D-don’t do that, please. Andrès.”, he said, shaking

“What?”

“Calling me baby…”, Martin just answered.

“Oh… why not, _hermanito_?”, Andrès came closer – Martin was still figuring out how that was even possible, since they were already pretty close to begin with – and just took Martins hand in his.

“It makes my heart do crazy things… _you_ make my heart do crazy things”, Martin whispered. He didn’t know why he said that. Maybe it was because he felt there was no going back now. He took Andrès hand and signalled it to his chest. “..listen.”, it was very quiet, apart from the heavy and unsteady thumping of Martins chest. He slammed his eyes shut, suddenly, and let Andres’ hand go back to his side.

“I’m sorry, that was stupid. I shouldn’t have done or said that, Andrès. It might be because of the heat here, maybe. Or the fact that we’re in a closet together. Just.. forget I said it. Forget I said anything, Andrès.”, he rambled, until he suddenly felt Andrès’ finger on his lips, signalling him to be quiet for a while.

“Martin, _por favor_. Listen.”

_Thump, thump, thump, thump.. thumpthump.. thumpthump.. _

Martin could feel Andrès’ heartbeat rising, and looked up at him.

“It’s not only you who feels this way, Martin.”, Andrès smiled up at him, “I love you so much, Martin”, he confessed.

Martin just stood there, frozen on the spot.

“Uh, huh?”, was the only thing he could bring out.

He saw Andrès’ beautiful smile falling. Wait? Why was that happening? No, no. that shouldn’t be happening. Andrès should keep on smiling like he just did. it was the most gorgeous thing he had seen all day.

“…Unless… I have completely misread the situation.. In which case I am truly sorry…”, Andrès trailed off.

_Say something, carajo. Don’t just stand there like an idiot. Tell him you love him too. _

“Andrès”, Martin took his arm, and cupped his cheek.

“Andrès, please tell me this is actually real and I’m not in some fucked up dream that’s trying to torture me.”

“It’s very much real, baby.”, Andrès just replied, smiling.

“God, I love you so much, _mi amor_.”, Martin whispered, and pulled Andrès in for a kiss. The kiss was full of devotion and passion, but most importantly, full of all the love Martin had never been able to give to Andrès, out of fear of rejection, out of fear of losing him as his best friend.

"You'll never lose me, Martin. I love you so much. always have loved you.", Andrès pulled Martin in a hug.

And Martin? He just let out the tears he didn't know he was still holding. But this time, they weren't sad tears. They weren't the kind of tears he used to shed when he was alone, in his room, pining over his best friend. No, this time, they were happy tears.

Tears of joy, tears that screamed 'Finally! Finally I can be happy.'

They stood there for a while, in silence. The only thing being heard was both their heartbeats, in sync, two hearts beating as one. Two soulmates that had finally found each other.

It's funny how you can sometimes look for your other half to complete you your whole entire life, while the person might be standing right next to you.

But sometimes you just needs a little bit of courage to see it, to admit it.

And sometimes you also needs a little bit of help from your friends.

And if that help involves locking you two together in a tiny closet with barely any space and way too much dust to be healthy, well, then, **_so be it._**

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! My first attempt at a fluffy fic. Mostly because people were screaming at me for creating too much angst. And also because these two idiots do in fact deserve to be happy. 
> 
> twitter: @lcdpalermo


End file.
